


jealousy, turning saints into the sea

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Pure Smut, jealous stripper chim, mentions of alcohol and subtle implied drug use (for neither maddie or chimney )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: There's a darkness in his eyes and a look on his face she hasn't really seen before, as he opens the back door of his car and looks at her, "Get in."
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Fingers brush gently against her hand when the cup is handed to her, a body pressed a little too close to her own in a way that makes her grit her teeth because the smirking man is not her boyfriend. She wishes she had never agreed to come to this stupid party in the first place but Chimney had asked, and he’d batted his eyelashes and of course, she had given in. 

Most of Chimney’s friends are lovely and respectful and she does enjoy spending time with them. They’ve been dating for six months and they live together, so of course, she’s met them on more than a handful of occasions. But his friend group is vast and ever expanding as new men start working at the strip club and they come with friends of their own and Maddie’s circle, on the other hand, is small and tight and never-changing. Usually just her, Josh, Sue and Linda and maybe a few others from the hospital here and there. 

The party is raging and Chimney had left her alone for ‘five minutes', ten minutes ago to go kick some ass at beer pong and she wishes now that she had gone with him instead of opting to awkwardly make conversation with one of the other girlfriends at the party. She’d left to go to the toilet, leaving Maddie alone with her creepy boyfriend who hadn’t stopped staring at her all night. It’s with a gulp that she pulls her low cut dress up a little higher to cover her cleavage as much as she can. She’d worn it for her boyfriend and not to be ogled by random men, having believed that Chimney would be sticking by her side for the entire night. 

Maddie finds herself looking around once again, a frown on her lips before she sets the drink she had politely taken with no intention of drinking it, just in case. Better safe than sorry with people she didn’t know and didn’t really care to know. He’d introduced himself as Adam and she knows the name from the list of new guys Chimney had told her about; his newest competition because they were around a similar age with a similar amount of experience. Whatever her boyfriend had ranted about that night, a few weeks ago, she couldn’t see what he was worried about, he didn’t have half the physical qualities Chimney did. 

“You know what? I’m gonna go look for Chimney.” She finally decides on saying, giving him her best polite smile before she moves to walk past him, stopped only by the feeling of a hand on her arm. A tight hand on her arm that causes a lump to rise in her throat and her heart to thump a little faster whilst her eyes dart around for someone she knows. 

“Or you could stay and talk a little, you don’t have to be rude. You didn’t even touch your drink.” Clearly Adam fell into the creepy category of her boyfriend’s friends, as she shakes her head, making a mental note that the next party Chimney invites her to, she’s not going. It was always more his scene than it ever was hers anyway - her idea of a good Friday night was curled up on the sofa, watching a movie and eating her body weight in popcorn. His was partying with his friends on the rare occasions he wasn’t in work. It’s just one difference of many between them that doesn’t usually impact their relationship but right then, she kind of wants to kill him for leaving her alone. 

“I’d really rather not.” She doesn’t quite mean for the words to come out as rude and abrasive as they do, not knowing his temperament and definitely not feeling comfortable enough on her own, to test it out right then. “Shouldn’t you go find your girlfriend, anyway?” A quick change of topic, her words a little lighter as she forces a smile on her face until his face is so close to hers that she can feel his breath on her forehead as he looks down from where he towers over her. 

“Just take a sip,” The words are laced with a tone that sends a shudder down her spine, knowing she’d made the right decision in quickly putting that aside before she could bring it to her lips, “and then you can go find your boyfriend.” 

“I don’t need your permission, thank you.” The way his hand is curled around her arm is too tight for her to pull herself away, finding herself wedged between the kitchen counter and his body with a seething rage burning inside of her for him, for Chimney for leaving her alone with someone he barely knew and then at herself because he _had_ asked if she wanted to go with him and she was the one who hadn’t wanted to watch him cheer along to some stupid game of beer pong that was definitely going to last longer than five minutes. 

And then he’s gone; her hand moves to rub her arm before she can even register the fact that he’s gone because Chimney had shoved him out of the way with a look in his eyes she’s not sure she’s ever seen before. He is not the jealous type but he is protective and right then, his eyes have darkened over, his chest heaves as his glare sets on the man he’d pushed away from her whilst his fists clench. And it most definitely should not be what she’s thinking right then but she’s a _little_ turned on. 

“What the fuck, man?” If looks could kill, she’s sure Adam would have dropped dead by now and her boyfriend’s unbridled rage is enough of a turn on as long as he doesn’t act upon it. In her eyes, there’s nothing sexy about a man brawl, no matter what the circumstances. And despite it all, the look in his eyes immediately softens the moment she’s by his side, hand resting on his lower back whilst she looks up at him in a successful attempt to get his attention. 

“I’m fine, I just wanna go home.” Besides, he and Adam work together and they can have words or _whatever_ when she’s not around to witness whatever the hell is going to happen when not fuelled by alcohol and probably something a little more in Adam’s case. Chimney looks back up at the other man, for just a second, and she thinks she’s lost him until his arm wraps around her shoulder and he nods his head. 

“Then let’s go home.” 

Thankfully, it takes barely a moment for the two of them to push through the crowd, the cold air of the night hitting their faces in a moment of pure relief. She didn’t even like college parties but it was crazy the kind of effect her boyfriend could have on her, leaving her weak at the knees with promises of what he would do to her the moment they got home. There’s just a minute of silence between the two of them as she pulls out her car keys, grateful she hadn’t drunk much at all during the few hours they had spent there, trying to keep her wits about her in the midst of everyone else getting drunker and higher by the second. “Are you okay?” He finally asks, pulling her attention towards him as they round the quiet corner where they had parked. 

Maddie grins, “I work in an emergency room, it takes a lot more than that to ruin my night.” It does nothing to alleviate the tension on his face, his shoulders practically to his ears as he holds himself high, lips fixed in a permanent frown, so unlike the glittering smile she’s used to seeing on his face. “Are _you_ okay?” 

It’s without warning that her back is pressed against the door of his car, lips slamming against her own whilst his hands fumble to pull the keys from her hand and his other slips up her leg, rubbing her over the fabric of her thong in a way that takes her by surprise. The kiss is sloppy, laced with desperation but the feeling of her body being wedged between the car and _his_ body is enough to diminish any of the tension she had felt from Adam’s body being pressed into her own. It’s crazy how quickly she can melt beneath his touch, how her knees feel weak and her head starts to spin even though it’s been six months. She hopes they never tire of each other, that their sex life remains as vibrant and spirited as it has been from the beginning. 

“T-that’s not an answer…” She finally manages to gasp out when his lips move from hers, their breathing heavy and the glare on his face still remaining before he yanks her away from the door to open the back door instead, ignoring the confusion on her face as he does. 

“Get in.” 

“Uh… how drunk are you? Give me the keys I’ll drive… in the _front_.” 

He’s all too quick to shake his head, eyes remaining on her whilst his hands move to unbuckle his belt, and his intentions are starting to settle in. Excitement is the first thing she feels, quickly followed by a fear as her eyes dart across the empty street, biting down on her lip. It’s quiet but that doesn’t mean anything because there’s still a party going on around the corner and a party could mean police at any given point and if she gets caught--but then, she supposes, that’s the _excitement_ part of it all as she bites down on her lip, staring at her impatient boyfriend who’s already pulled his pants off in the middle of the night, with not a care in the world if anyone passes them by or looks out of their window. 

She’s never had car sex before, although they had come close several times and maybe this is one more thing she can tick off the imaginary list of things she wants to do before she’s dead or too old to be thinking about such awkward positions. And then his fingers are hooking around the edge of his boxers and her eyes go wide before she shakes her head, there’s one thing having sex in an enclosed car and another getting caught naked in a public street. “I’m going, I’m going.” She mumbles, letting out a laugh as she slides past him and climbs into the back of the car, rolling her eyes when he spanks her ass on the way past. 

“Get on all fours.” He’s not usually one to boss her around but the jealous tone to his voice is enough to make the tension rise in her stomach and a wetness pool between her legs as she gulps down the lump forming in her throat. He’s always said he’s not a jealous person but she can feel it oozing off him in that moment and with him it makes her feel… wanted and sexy, desired. With anyone else, with her ex-husband, it had felt… the opposite of all of that. She’d always felt more like a possession than a woman who was simply found to be attractive by other men. 

Maddie bites down on her lip when she hears the car door slam and his body brushing up against her legs before he yanks her dress up to her waist and slides her thongs down as far as they’ll go, to the crease of her knees. His fingers move between her legs as one hand moves to her shoulder and she tilts her head back to look at him as he easily pushes a few digits inside of her, “This best be for me.” 

She’d be offended were it not for the smirk on his lips as he looks at her, and the way his fingers curl up inside of her, forcing a moan to fall from her lips already, “Y-you really think anyone else…” His fingers curl again and she can’t believe he’s dragging this out and increasing their chances of getting caught. Still, she gulps, trying to gather her thoughts, “... could do this to me?”

He seems satisfied with that answer, his fingers gone and so quickly replaced by exactly what she had wanted whilst both of his hands rest on her hips and she grips onto the edge of the car seat. Each thrust of his hips is with more intensity than the last, her forehead resting against the car door as she closes her eyes tightly, enjoying the feeling of his nails digging into her skin as he relentlessly slams into her with no hesitation. “Chimney…” The sound of his name from her lips is usually enough of a turn on for him but she feels his pace quicken and considering the look on his face from before, she knows exactly what he needs from her right then as she tries to catch her breath, “Fuck, Howie, you feel so good… I-I…” It’s surprises her, how she can feel herself about to release so quickly - a mixture of the jealousy on his face, the suddenness of his movements, the potential for getting caught and the position, she reasons. 

He manages to hit that perfect spot with each movement, his hands entirely guiding her hips so she has no say in the pace or the intensity until she’s moaning his name and half-expecting him to follow suit. He doesn’t. “I’m not done with you yet.” He whispers, the pace of his hips barely faltering for even a second until he’s moving both his hands to her waist to pull on her body until she gets the hint and releases her grip on the door handle. She’s breathing heavily, staring at the steamed up windows, whilst he barely seems to have lost his breath as he’s shifting their positions so smoothly that he doesn’t pull out of her as her hands reach out for the head of the driver’s seat when she’s sitting on his lap, facing away from him. 

Maddie feels as though her entire body is on fire, even more so when his hand moves between her legs, finger rubbing circles on her sensitive clit before he’s thrusting up into her. He’s fast, persistent in every way possible as his teeth sink down onto the back of her shoulder and the moan that falls from her lips is probably enough to wake up the nearest neighbour and she’s not sure she cares anymore as she plants her feet firmly on the ground of the car, next to his, using the support of the chair to meet his pace. He sucks down and she knows it’s going to leave a bruise the next day, one that can thankfully be covered by her scrubs, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against her skin before she throws her head back. 

“Cum again for me, baby.” How can she not do exactly what he’s saying when his lips are on her neck, his fingers working their magic against her clit in a way that has her entire body shaking, along with the ferocity in which he’s lifting his hips up fast, and hard, as though he’s been waiting ages for this moment, although they’d had made love barely an hour before the party. That had been tender, slow, post-shower as their lips had lazily pressed against each other’s, so completely opposite to everything that this moment was. 

A shot of electricity rushes through her, enough that her hands drop from the back of the seat in front of her, and her hips stop moving and it feels as though she can’t breathe. She waits for him to join her in the haze, feeling him shudder beneath her, a gasp of her name falling from his lips in the most addictive way possible. She can’t wait to be hearing that sound even in twenty years from now, so entirely certain that she’ll never get enough of it, no matter what. 

She doesn’t want to move, tilting her head back enough to kiss beneath his chin as her hand moves back to graze along his cheek, not sure she can even feel her legs enough to trust herself to get anywhere right then, “I love you.” She finally finds herself whispering, between harsh breaths, her chest feeling as though it’s on fire and her entire body feeling as though it just wants to sleep more than anything else. 

“I love you more.” Whatever had washed over him for a short time, is gone and _her_ Chimney is back with a goofy grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes as he tries to catch his own breath. His eyes sparkle again and she relishes in the feeling of his heaving chest against her back before she groans, slowly lifting herself off of him with immediate regret due to her trembling body. 

“How the fuck am I meant to drive us home now?”


End file.
